leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Poppy/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage * 's protects against most attacks, especially burst DPS and mages, but is less powerful against numerous small attacks such as from minions or enemies with high attack speed and low damage. In team fights, disable with CC when she does not have her ult on, and focus on her teammates. * can be offensive or defensive, allowing to run away or charge straight at the enemy. * Use or when an enemy is near a wall to position yourself so you can successfully use to its fullest extent. * When chasing an enemy, remember that it is often easier to ram them into a wall with and stun them than attack them whenever you catch up to them. Manouver to the side of them so that the charge will bring them into a wall. * stuns when pushing an enemy champion into surrounding terrain, also included in "terrain" are towers. Even after a tower is destroyed, the rubble leftover is still included as "terrain." Nexuses are also terrain. * can be used to charge across impassible terrain, so long as it is in between you and your target. This is usually unexpected and a great way to either jump an enemy who flees too closely to a wall when you are on the opposite side, or can be used to charge to neutral minions on the other side of a wall in the forest, to escape. Keep in mind you must have vision of the target, and thus this isn't often possible when chasing an enemy by yourself. ** Great locations include the thin ridges by the very center of the map and the 2 golem camp. Baron and dragon are other possible, though harder, locations. * boosts damage done by , it can be very effective against squishy targets. * Her is very useful against ganks and in team fights. It can also be used to tower dive very effectively. While is activated, towers cannot damage you until either your target dies, or the duration of the spell ends. After tower diving, you can use , , or a minion to make a quick escape. * is a great roamer with allowing her to move quickly throughout the map disrupting enemy solo lanes with her . Build Usage * Early on your 1,2 combos damage will be increased more by putting points into rather than . By mid game, is more important as you want to get your cooldown to the point where you can spam the skill in team fights as fast as possible. * The 8% bonus damage from causes the skill to scale well with your opponents Health up to some threshold based on skill Rank. At Rank 1 the 75 damage threshold is reached when your opponent has 938 health. :: * Getting is a good idea, as when she casts a spell her next hit will do bonus damage. After casting this will be a force with which to be reckoned. * Building a on can lead to carrying your team as an unexpected carry. * AP can be very viable build to turn her in a 2 hit killer. Damage coming from can easily take 1/3 if fully extended in a AP build, and using as a core item can lead to 's being a massive nuke, as the damage adds up to be 's AD+flat bonus+AP bonus+your AP+8% target's max HP . This damage can be further increased if the target is affected by ** Since 's skills are magic damage, AP is more useful when your team has more DPS champions than mages. * Buying several allows to roam and still gain gold with the passive from . Recommended Builds